Jealous Of Him?
by ChaoxxYori
Summary: Takuya wasn't jealous, of course he wasn't. He was the great warrior of Fire, nope no jealousy here. Oh why was Zoe always right?
1. Zoe's Deduction

"Humph," Takuya turned his back away from the so called _touching_ moment taking place.

Maybe he should just go on without them, it's clear they had forgotten about Ophanimon and everyone. The digital world was in danger and they were taking the time to get acquainted. Maybe he just felt left out, sure everyone was laughing like they had the latest trend and he had been forgotten, but he was right too. There was no way anything was going to get done. Stupid Kouji, and his stupid brother, didn't he see what was going on? Besides, everyone had been so quick to accept Kouichi just because he was Kouji's brother. Boy did their memory get erased quickly. He was Duskmon! Yeah, so what if the darkness corrupted him, if he wanted to fight it, he would have. Takuya wouldn't have been taken over by darkness.

"Humph," He repeated.

"Hey Takuya, what's up? Somethin' on your mind?"

"Mind your own business."

Takuya frowned at Zoe who placed her hands on her hips. Oh great, here came the lecture. As if the whole situation was ridiculous enough! He waited for her to get started; trying to drown out the others in the background, for once listening to Zoe might actually be a good thing. A distraction. She shifted her position.

"We're all friends here, right Takuya?"

"Huh? Of course we are!"

"Then why are you hiding? Friends don't run from each other."

"Who said I was hiding?"

Zoe shook her head and motioned to the group.

"You certainly aren't participating."

"Someone has to think of a plan while you all celebrate, in case you forgot!"

She crossed her arms and glared, maybe he crossed the line doubting her. Still, they didn't seem too concerned with the dying world around them. Not that it mattered to any of them; they still weren't able to be Cherubimon even with the combined powers! His eyes widened as he heard Zoe laughing. He glanced at her exasperated. What could possibly be so funny about this situation? She pointed at him, still laughing.

"You sound like Kouji, you know that?" She covered her mouth. His jaw dropped in response, _sound like Kouji?_ Ridiculous!

"I do not! I sound like me! I'm being perfectly reasonable and you say I sound like Kouji?"

"Someone has to think of a plan," She mocked with a deep voice. "Oh and don't forget the moping alone in a corner thing. It's like Kouichi showed up and you guys switched personalities!"

He glared, and turned away. Soon he'd be out of places to turn to. So, she decided he was being reasonable because of Kouichi? Well at least some good came out of it. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Kouji pat Kouichi. He frowned, remembering everything they went through, and just like that he was forgotten because of the new kid.

"Oh no," Zoe gasped, he turned back quickly fearing danger. Her widened eyes confused him more. "You're jealous of him!"

"Of who? Why would I be jealous, I'm Takuya legendary warrior of Fire! No one can beat me!"

"Oh wow, and in denial too!" Zoe shook her head and held up her hand. "Look, Kouji isn't replacing you, so just get it out of your head. Even if you don't think it's there!"

Jealousy? How was that even possible, he hadn't ever been jealous, he was Takuya! There was no need to be jealous when you were as great as he was, well except for when your parents favored your little brother. But he wasn't jealous! He was the older brother, that was how it worked, the baby always got more… It was life, right? Why did he feel so angry? He spun around facing directly at Kouji, jealous? Of no longer having to deal with that punk? Never. He couldn't be. He stared down at the dirt, no longer able to take the scene. Could he?

"So?"

"So what? Am I supposed to say 'oh gee Zoe you're right as always!' and everything be okay again? It's not that easy!"

"Why don't you just talk to him? You guys are like best friends."

"You're just full of _easy_ tasks aren't you?"

"Friendship isn't supposed to be easy Tacky!"

His eyes met Kouji's, who seemed to be wondering why he was all the way over there, and not with the rest of them. He glanced away quickly again feeling his fists curl. There was no way he was going to talk to Kouji about this, no way.


	2. We're All Friends, Right?

Kouji glanced over suspiciously to Takuya; he hadn't been acting like himself ever since Kouichi had joined the party. Zoe had already gone over there to investigate but returned empty-handed. Apparently Takuya was just in a bad mood and wanted to plot their next move alone. A low blow to the group Kouji thought, leaving them out in the dark. Kouji turned back to the rest of the group, if Takuya wanted to be sore over nothing then he could be.

"Hey, what's that?" Kouichi stared off into the distance; Kouji didn't think he was actually seeing anything. "Did you feel it?"

"Feel what Kouichi?" Zoe inquired as the ground below them rumbled; they all tensed as Takuya ran over.

"What's going on?"

"We don't know," Kouji looked around. "Whatever it is, it probably isn't looking to be friends."

"Right," Takuya agreed.

The group spirit evolved, glancing around in their Digimon forms as the earth shook again. Kouichi sensed its direction first, he pointed and they all turned to meet it. The Digimon stopped before them, tilting its head. It looked more sinister than any of the other Digimon around the Rose Morning Star. Kouji glanced over at Takuya, who had instantly started giving directions. _Great_, Kouji thought, well it was better than him pouting all the time he guessed.

"Hello," The Digimon spoke, before firing at them; they jumped out of the way.

"Hey there," Takuya answered it, firing Pyro Darts in its direction.

The rest took the cue and began their assault. As soon as it became clear they would be victorious, Takuya told them to back off and let him finish the guy off. It soon became apparent that Takuya wouldn't be able to finish it off alone; he was swiped to the side quickly.

"Diaboromon," Bokomon spoke up. "An evil Digimon created by a human."

"A human made that thing?" JP asked amazed. "How?"

"They tried creating a Digiegg, it was attacked by a virus, and here we have Diaboromon."

"Well if a human made it," Takuya voiced. "Then a human can destroy it!"

Takuya charged again, Kouji shook his head. Always trying to get the glory. Kouichi tensed beside him, he turned to face him, watching as Kouichi launched himself after Takuya. The group watched slightly stunned by the sudden outburst. Takuya wasn't landing a hit, they watched Kouichi curiously.

"Takuya, if we attack—"

"No! I've got it!" Takuya was then sent flying backwards, and into his human form. Kouichi dodged the next attack.

"Takuya!" Zoe frantically looked to him.

"I'm fine…" Pouting again, Kouji noticed.

They launched a final attack together, and Kouichi took the fractal code. Back in human form Kouji patted Kouichi on the shoulder. They were all celebrating the victory when Takuya and his dark doom cloud stormed over.

"What were you doing? I had it!"

"Sorry, I was just trying to help," Kouichi defended him, kind of concerned for Takuya. "Are you okay?"

"No thanks to you! Why are you even here?"

"Takuya!" Zoe gasped. "What are you doing?"

"He tried to destroy us remember?"

"What's wrong with you Takuya?" Kouji cut in, glaring at the self-proclaimed leader.

"What's wrong with you? Aside from the looks what do we actually have to go on that he's your brother?"

Takuya's head snapped to the side, Kouji glanced at his curled hand. Wide-eyed he let the anger take over and soon they were both throwing and dodging punches.

"Stop it!" Zoe demanded, to no avail, they both ignored her.

They both staggered away from each other, breathing heavily. Kouichi stepped in between them, looking between the two of them.

"I didn't want this to happen," He said quietly. "I just wanted to help Takuya, I'm sorry, maybe I should just go. You're right; I tried to destroy you guys. Maybe I just don't belong here either."

"Kouichi," Kouji reached for his brother, but Kouichi had already taken off. "See what you did Takuya? Kouichi come back!"

"Humph, serves him right."

"Takuya, stop it!" Zoe glared. "Kouichi's our friend; doesn't that matter to you anymore?"

"Yeah Takuya," Kouji glared over. "Weren't you the one who convinced me to save him from the darkness, or did you forget about all of that now?"

"…Yeah…I guess I should really practice what I preach huh…"

Kouji glanced off in the direction Kouichi ran off too.

"Now he's out there, by himself."

"Guess we better go get him then…" Takuya glanced shyly at Kouji. "Look, I am sorry, I just let my anger get the best of me."

"What's there to be angry about anyway?"

Takuya slightly blushed and looked away.

"N-nothing, let's go!" He took off running. Kouji sighed and followed behind.


End file.
